Vueltas del destino
by BarbyePixelada
Summary: ¿Que harías por la persona que amas? ¿Dejarías de vivir en tu ciudad para mudarte cerca de él? La respuesta es sí, lo haría sin pensarlo ¿Es lo correcto? No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos juntos
Bien este es mi primer fic publicado aquí, había escrito uno en FB "El Hilo Rojo" por si les interesa leerlo, pero no lo llegue a terminar ya que perdí la inspiración.
Me inspire de varios fics y sueños que tuve espero que les guste, perdón si la manqueo con los acentos y las comas etc. Sean comprensivas TwT

1\. Nuevos aires

-Alex, el taxi ya está aquí, es hora de irnos- Tome mi bolso rosa con cascabeles del perchero y me dispuse a caminar por última vez en mi casa, sería extraño no sentir más el olor de las tostadas de Norma en la mañana, ni pelear por el baño principal con Mía. Todavía me pregunto si hice bien en inscribirme en la beca del Instituto Sweet Amoris. Dejar mi hermosa ciudad Saint-Étienne para ir a Paris.  
-Te extrañare mucho mi cielo- Mi mamá me abrazo, iba a extrañar esos afectos. Los brazos de mi madre siempre me parecieron tan suaves y reconfortantes. Creo que si algún día me derrumbo tendrá que venir a verme para sentir esos abrazos cálidos y llenos de amor, Ojala pudiera llevarla conmigo, ojala mi mamá fuera eterna-Me llamas apenas llegas ¿si?- Se separo de mi y seco mis lagrimas con su dedo- Y si tu hermana te causa problemas avísame, me encargare de ponerla en su lugar- No pude evitar reírme , mi mamá siempre trata de mantener a mi hermana a la raya pero sus intentos siempre fallan- Te amo Alex-.  
-Y yo a ti mamá – La volví a abrazar con mas fuerzas no quería soltarla por nada en el mundo

\- Ya paren- mi hermana nos separo- A este paso llegaremos en un año, sube al auto de una vez- dijo mirándome con aire amenazante.

-Mía podrías ser un poco más comprensiva-Mi mamá se giro y la mira con cara de decepción, jamás comprendí porque se llevaban tan mal. Desde que falleció mi abuela las cosas entre ellas habían empeorado y con el divorcio de mis padres ya no se pueden ver. 

-Lo único que quiero es llegar e irme a dormir ¿si?- Mi hermana se dio media vuelta y se subió al taxi que nos llevaría hasta nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Me voy yendo sino no habrá tacones que puedan calmar su furia- Mi mamá no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada y yo le sonreí- Nos vemos- le deposite un beso en la mejilla y me fui directo al auto. Antes de irme mire por última vez mi casa, la casa donde me crie. Extrañaría su árbol al lado de la entrada donde Mía y yo nos abalanzábamos con una goma vieja en los veranos y luego Norma aparecía con un jugo de naranja y unas galletitas con chocolate. Ojala pudiera llevarme esta casa de ese color tan blanco como la leche, su puerta de madera con vidrio de colores y sobre el balcón que da a la calle con su hamaca y sus plantas, en el que jure que el día que me casara los votos se darían ahí mismo. Me senté y cerré la puerta mirando por última vez mi vieja vida. 

-¿Podríamos arrancar de una vez?- Dijo mi hermana con enfado hacia el conductor que lo único que hizo fue hacer una mueca de fastidio y arranco el auto.

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste la beca?- Durante estos tres meses donde se estuvo planeado la mudanza me pregunte eso. Yo he sido la de las buenas notas, la que siempre llega con más de 90 en sus notas pero mi hermana con mucha suerte llega al 70 

-Eso no te incumbe- Dijo mientras se ponía los auriculares en su mp3 – Además si no fuera porque yo también la conseguí no estarías realizando este viaje para ver al estúpido de tu novio- Por más que me interesa mucho saber cómo es que lo hizo es gracias a ella que estoy aquí.  
Hace dos años conocí a Nathaniel en una Feria de libros que se hacía en Paris, ese día fuimos yo y mi hermana. Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez con esa sonrisa radiante y esos ojos color ámbar – Lo único que espero es llegar rápido- 

-Si- Por más que estuviera mirando hacia el lado de las calles le sonreí, por más que no seamos tan unidas , por más que el destino nos haya jugado en contra miles de veces sin ella no sería nada

Luego de unas horas de viaje llegamos a nuestro departamento.

Aunque los muebles habían llegado en el día anterior y los habían guardado, teníamos un par de objetos personales que habían sido guardados en el taxi

-Tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda a alguien para subir las cajas más rápido, aunque son las 8 am y el portero no llega hasta las 10- dije mientras sacaba la última caja del taxi 

-Buena idea Einstein- respondió mi hermana mientras le pagaba al taxista- le gustaría conseguir unos billetes mas por ayudarnos a subir las cosas- El taxista lo único que hizo fue cerrar la parte trasera del taxi y marcharse diciéndonos un "suerte". Era de esperarse mi hermana se quejo todo el viaje de lo mal que manejaba el taxista. – Que humorcito eh-

En esos momentos gire mi cabeza hacia la entrada del departamento y vi un chico con cabellera roja abriendo la puerta del edificio junto a un perro grande color negro- Disculpa ¿podrías ayudarnos a subir estas cosas hasta nuestro departamento?-

-¿Acaso tengo cara de ser tu sirviente?- Respondió de mala gana, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y desapareciendo de mi vista

-No sé porque le dicen la ciudad del amor, suena más a la ciudad de los malhumorados-Bufo mi hermana- Hagamos esto subí una caja con tu mochila guárdala en el depto. Bajas, luego lo hago yo y la última la subimos juntas- dijo mientras extendía su mano para cerrar el trato.

Estreche su mano con la mía y me dispuse a tomar las cosas mientras mi hermana abría la puerta de cristal del complejo de departamentos. Me sorprendí a ver la vista de tan hermoso lugar al entrar había una mesa de color beige en cada pared con un florero y un espejo, al acercarme al centro vi un hermoso candelabro de cristal y debajo de él estaban unas escaleras de mármol, junto a un ascender de esos parecen antiguos que es solo una caja con rejas con forma de flor y un cartel de "en reparación". Creo que la suerte no está de mi lado, subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y este se dividía en dos, solo hay dos departamentos eso es igual a departamentos amplios me acerque a la puerta del departamento "3ª" e introduje la llave en la cerradura color dorado y la gire dos veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj

El departamento es mucho más lindo que en las fotos de la pagina de propiedades, deposite la caja en el suelo y me detuve a admirar la sala de estar/cocina /comedor, con un candelabro tan hermoso como el de la entrada

La cocina tenía una barra de desayuno de mármol, y una heladera de dos puertas color plata brillante, parecía que uno podía reflejarse en el, seguido de unas encimeras color marrón oscuro con vidrios para poder ver lo que uno podía guardar en cada una de ellas. Lo demás estaba vacío aunque dejaría de estarlo en unas horas cuando acomodáramos todo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo mirando mi nuevo hogar cuando mi hermana estaba abajo con las demás cajas, entrecerré la puerta y baje deprisa a cuidar las cosas aunque me quede sorprendida al encontrármela a ella a mitad de las escaleras junto a un chico de ojos bicolores y pelo blanco con las puntas negras

No te preocupes hermanita por suerte siguen existiendo caballeros aun en estos tiempos y Lyss ha decido ayudarme- enuncio mientras apuntaba al chico junto a ella. Esperen desde cuando me dice ¿"hermanita"? Entiendo ella nació 2 minutos después de mi pero jamás me ha nombrado así

-Un gusto señorita- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella. Creo que lo de "Caballero" era muy literal debí darme cuenta por su vestimenta ¿quien se viste al estilo de la era victoriana hoy en día?- Ahora si me permite mi lady ayudare a su hermana a terminar de subir las cosas- Dicho esto se marcho junto a la mirada devoradora de mi hermana.

Al subir las escaleras nuevamente vi como Lis depositaba las cosas junto a nuestra puerta

-Gracias Lyss no se cómo agradecerte- dijo mi hermana mientras depositaba su mano en el hombre y le sonría- Si quieres puedo invitarte a tomar un vaso de agua, perdón por no poder ofrecerte algo mas, pero todavía no hemos hechos las compras- al terminar de pronunciar esto bajo la mirada apenada.

Dios es el colmo llegamos hace menos de una hora y ya está invitando a extraños en la casa, a este paso a la noche se realizara una fiesta.

-No te preocupes por mí, mi lady- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le depositaba un beso, mi hermana no pudo evitar sonrojarse

¿Qué le pasa a este chico? ¿Acaso no sabe la cantidad de gérmenes que puede haber en una mano?

-Además, mi amigo vive en este mismo complejo iré a visitarlo, seguramente nos veremos más seguido hasta luego- dicho esto se inclino hacia delante y se retiro sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa y despedirse de mí.

Y así comienza mi nueva vida con mi hermana, así comienza esta historia

Quiero aclarar que aunque Alexia sea nuestra protagonista , Mía toma muchísimo protagonis aunque sean hermana Mía ha sufrido más que su gemela y tiene muchísimos secretos.

Dejen opiniones y comentarios aquí "constructivos" xD

No se cada cuanto estare publicando pero de seguro 1 vez por semana, dos con mucha suerte y si todo sale bien en el parcial que tengo el sábado, esa noche publico el cap 2

Nos vemos


End file.
